El pequeño Louis está creciendo
by jessyriddle
Summary: Louis regresó de su campamento, donde durante todo un mes estuvo rodeado por hombres. Cuando vuelve a ver a una mujer, sus hormonas empiezan a alborotarse. Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

Lista de personajes con:

**Louis Weasley. **con las palabras: **Frío **y** escote**

* * *

Louis es el menor de los hijos del matrimonio Weasley-Delacour, y por ende, es el consentido.

Si había algo que el chico adoraba, era el arte.

Le encantaba dibujar, pintar, esculpir, en fin, todas esas cosas.

Cuando se enteró del maravilloso campamento muggle para artistas, estuvo rogándole a su madre durante días, hasta que finalmente accedió.

Dicho campamento se encontraba en Francia, y el chico no tendría ningún problema con el idioma gracias a Fleur, además, para consuelo de su madre, era para puros hombres, pues si, la señora Weasley se portaba de manera sobreprotectora con su niño.

El mes que estuvo fuera del país estuvo increíble, y en cuanto regresó a su hogar, se encargó de contarle a su familia todas las aventuras que vivió, y también presumir sus obras de arte.

-Cariño tranquilízate, ahora, ¿podrías buscar a Vicky y Teddy? y decirles que ya es hora de comer- dijo su madre, interrumpiendo su relato.

El chico se dirigió hacia la playa para buscar a los dos tortolitos, sin encontrarlos. Siguió vagando por el jardín, tratando de verlos entre los árboles, y ,cuando ya se estaba dando por vencido, los vio.

Victorie estaba sentadas a horcajadas sobre Teddy y se besaban apasionadamente.

No que eso fuera extraño, después de todo Vic tenia 24 años y ya estaban próximos a casarse, pero era una escena que sus ojos quinceañeros no deberían haber visto.

Louis bajó su mirada, fijándose en el escote de su hermana, y sintió cierta parte de su anatomía reaccionar ante la visión.

Dándose cuenta de lo sucedido, empezó a sudar frío, paralizado del miedo. No sabia si salir corriendo y decirle a sus padres que no los había encontrado, o interrumpir a los novios, darle el recado, y salir corriendo.

Optó por la segunda opción.

-Ejem… Vicky, mamá dice que vayan a comer.- y dicho eso escapó del lugar, dejando a los dos mayores perplejos por su comportamiento.

Regresando a la casa, se encerró en su cuarto, para despejar sus ideas; viendo el problema que tenia entre las piernas decidió esconderse en el baño y solucionarlo. "diablos, demasiado tiempo rodeado de puros chicos me volvió loco." pensaba.

Cuando se calmó, se encaminó como si nada hacia el gran comedor, apenas se sentó, una chica entró corriendo en la habitación.

-Mamá, papá, me acaba de hablar Roxy, dice que mañana va a hacer una fiesta en la piscina y que todos los primos están invitados ¿podemos ir?- preguntó Dominique esperanzada.

-Está bien- contestó su padre- pero ¡nada de emborracharse!-

-Papá tengo 19, soy mayor de edad en los dos mundos, puedo hacer lo que quiera- mencionó alzando el mentón desafiante - de cualquier forma, deberías preocuparte por el pequeño Louis, no vaya a ser que lo llevemos por el mal camino.-esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Louis no irá a ninguna parte- gritó su madre.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? No he hecho nada.- dijo indignado el chico.

-Madre, vamos a cuidarlo, no te preocupes- intervino Victorie.

Aún un poco recelosa, aceptó dejar ir a su pequeño a la fiesta.

Al día siguiente los tres hermanos y Teddy se dirigieron a casa de su tío George, todos los primos ya se encontraban ahí, algunos en la piscina, unas chicas tendidas tomando el sol y unos chicos bebiendo quien sabe que cosa.

El pequeño grupo se dispersó dejando al chico solo, mirando embobado a sus primas en traje de baño.

"Oh Merlín, será mejor que me vaya" pensó, pero dos de sus primos se pararon frente a él.

-¿te gusta lo que ves, pequeño Louis?- preguntó burlón Fred.

-¿Cómo no le va a gustar? ¿Qué no ves que preciosidad de primas tenemos?- le siguió el juego James.

-El pequeño Louis está creciendo.- dijo Fred secándose una lagrima imaginaria.

El rubio solo atinó a sonrojarse, e intentó salir corriendo, últimamente esa era su solución favorita, pero los dos mayores se lo impidieron.

- ¿A dónde vas? Apenas comienza la fiesta- dijeron al unísono y lo llevaron a la mesa de las bebidas.

Ofreciéndole un vaso, Fred empezó - No te sientas mal por eso-

Su primo siguió -Solo no seas tan obvio, debes ser mas discreto.- el pobre Louis estaba completamente avergonzado, quería que la tierra lo tragara en ese instante.

-Oye que a nosotros nos pasaba lo mismo a tu edad- dijo James

-Oh si, con Vic- continuó el otro.

Eso sacó al pequeño de sus pensamientos -¿Qué?¡oye! Es mi hermana-

Los otros dos rieron -Venga, no me dirás que no está buena-

Recordando el episodio del día anterior, decidió callarse y seguir disfrutando de la fiesta y, sobre todo, de la linda vista.


End file.
